


Apologize

by Mew21



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, School, apologize, squint for 2jin, still freaking learning how to use ao3, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew21/pseuds/Mew21
Summary: Hyejoo keeps playing video games and Chaewon is just a little stressed these days ...





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning this but I felt bad ...  
> I messed around Aaron (@Seulwans) and I wanted to apologize... so Here a little one shot ... I hope you like it and I'm sorry for being too annoying

 

 

Hyejoo was at her desk, yelling and smashing her finger against her key board... a familiar sight

  
-"Where the hell is the support!!" She said one last time before getting killed.

 

She sighed and waited for the game to end...

  
-"Aaron still alive ..?" She asked

-"Nope, got killed a minute ago" he replied

 

Once the game ended, she saw that her team loses...

-"Damn it ! Where the hell the support went !" She said with anger

  
-"Another game .?" Asked Aaron not too fazed by Hyejoo's anger being almost too used of it

  
-"Can't, I have to pick Chaewon up ..." answered Hyejoo exiting the game but still staying in vocal with Aaron

 

-"So, how was your day ..?" He asked

-"Good... and you .? How's your new school.?" She questioned

  
-"Pretty good but kinda dull without you messing around... you would have loved that one teacher... I can imagine you already punching him ..." he told truthfully

  
-"Hey I changed okay I haven't fight anyone... yet" they laughed at this

  
Aaron is Hyejoo's long time friend but he changed school this year and is now studying abroad...

He is Hyejoo's video game buddy even with the now different time zone...

Hyejoo would sacrifice her sleep to play her games online with Aaron

-"It's already 4pm I need to go... Chaewon want me to pick her up..." said Hyejoo rubbing her eyes and stretching her sore body

  
-"Tomorrow same time .?" Asked Aaron

  
-"No, tomorrow I have class... but Holydays are coming... " said Hyejoo

-"Okay, text me when your free .." He told

  
-"Sure ."

-"Oh, Hyejoo you should take a coffee..." he said before finishing the call leaving Hyejoo confused

 

Hyejoo stood and continued to stretch, looking at the digital clock and saw that she is quite early...

  
Today, her classes were cancelled so she took the chance to play all day with her friend...

  
She changed her clothes and went out ...

  
She walked to the bus station waiting for it to come

  
She was scrolling on her social media ... until she saw that she received a text

 

_Aaron : Don't forget the coffee :)_

Hyejoo looked at the text wondering why he would send that, she was ready to asked but the bus stopped just in front of her effectively stopping her...

  
She hopped in and to her relief the bus wasn't crowded...

  
She sat at the back like always and looked back at the text..

 

_Hye : Coffee ..? I'm not thirsty._

She text back but no answer came ...

 

She waited and after a moment she was at her stop...

  
She got down and saw the Rosy Coffee just in front of her ...

  
A little visit won't hurt ...

 

She opened the front door and was greeted with the smell of fresh brewed coffee..

  
She looked around hoping to find the person that she was looking for ...

 

Before she could even process what was happening she was engulfed in a too tight hug for her liking...

 

-"Hyejoo !!" Her sister almost screamed in her ear

 

-"Yah stop .!! Everyone is looking at us ..." she said tapping the back of her older sister

  
When she finally released her, her sister questioned her...

  
-"What are you doing here ..? Don't you have classes.?"

  
-"No, mines were cancelled... so I decided to pay a little visit.." she answered

  
-"Where's mom ?" She asked not finding her mother

 

-"She's taking few days off with dad ..." answered her sister

  
-"Oh... " was all she could respond

 

-"You want something..?" Demand her sister

  
-"I was wondering if I could take a coffee " she said remembering why she was here in first place

 

-"Okay I'll make it." Her sister told her before going behind the counter making the coffee for her little sister

  
-"Take out ..?" She said loudly

  
-"Yes please " answer Hyejoo

 

After few minutes her sister came back with a take out coffee...

  
-"So how's Chae ..? I miss her " asked her sister

  
-"She's good, she had some exams today so I came to fetch her ..." replied Hyejoo

  
-"What a caring girlfriend you are ~" teased the oldest

  
-"What a single you are ~ " she fired back

  
-"Ouch ... touché "said the oldest faking being hurt

  
-"Oh, I need to go now ... see you !" Said Hyejoo dashing out noticing that she was almost late

  
-"Yeah see you " waved the oldest of the siblings

 

 

Hyejoo arrived luckily in time when students were heading out ...

 

She waited for the little blonde that she was so found off and found her immediately accompanied by her circle of friends

 

-"Hi, Hyejoo !" Said Yerim when she noticed the raven haired girl coming

 

At the mention of that name, Chaewon turned her head immediately and smiled ...

 

-"Hi everyone!" Answered Hyejoo eyes locked with the small blonde while walking toward them

  
When she was close enough the blonde immediately hugged the taller one

  
-"I missed you Hye..." she mumbled against the fabric of Hyejoo's sweater

 

-"Chaewon is exhausted, good thing that you came to pick her up ... " said Heejin with equally tired eyes

  
Chaewon just nodded in agreement not once breaking the hug...

  
-"Did you take your bike ..?" Asked Jungeun

  
-"No... thought it would be better to take the bus today." Replied Hyejoo regretting her choice when she saw how tired her small girlfriend was.

  
-"Well, we are heading home. Bye everyone." Said Heejin followed closely by Hyunjin who haven't said a thing and looked a bit down

 

-"What happened to Hyun..?" Asked Hyejoo curiously

  
-"She teased Heejin too much and Heejin was too tired so she said 'no kisses' and now Hyunjin is like a sad kicked puppy." Explained Jungeun chuckling at the end

 

Hyejoo couldn't help but to laugh at that...

  
-" She got what she deserved... Heejin is quite stressed this days..." Added Yerim

  
They chatted a little, Chaewon not releasing her grip on her...

  
-"We should go too... see ya" said Jungeun who was followed by Yerim

 

Slowly the rest of the gang also went home..

  
-"Chae ... you're tired .?" Asked Hyejoo softly

  
She felt the older nodding against her

 

-"Let's go home okay .." she added

 

Chaewon released the younger girl but hold her hand instead, intertwining their fingers together...

  
They walked a bit and reached the bus station

  
They sat on the bench waiting for it...

 

-"Oh, I took that for you earlier." Said Hyejoo handing the take out coffee

  
Chaewon eyes lightened up at the attention and drank the coffee feeling a little better

 

By the time they were in the bus ... hands still tangled, sitting in the back.

 

-"Wanna stay at my place ..?" Asked Hyejoo

  
-"Yeah ." Answered the blonde happily

 

They walked to Hyejoo's apartment... grabbing a take out on the way ...

 

 

 

They were peacefully settled on the couch, Chaewon's head on the younger's laps...

  
-"So how was your day ..?" Asked Hyejoo letting her fingers gently massage the oldest scalp

  
-"Tiring ... the test was hard but I think I did well .. you're lucky your classes were cancelled..." answered the sleepy girl

  
-"Yeah ..."

 

 

 

 

It was late night, Hyejoo was playing again, Chaewon soundly asleep on her bed ...

 

Hyejoo was playing alone when she received an invitation from her only video game buddy...

 

_Hye : Hey, can't vocal Chae is sleeping_

_Aaron : no problem_

They played like this for an hour or so until Hyejoo felt that it was time to go to sleep

  
_Hye : Last game_

 

She send and played one last time.

  
_Aaron : Going to sleep ?_

_Hye : yeah_

_Hye : about the coffee..._

_Aaron : you took one ?_

_Hye : yeah_

_Aaron : good_

_Hye : How did you know?_

_Aaron : sources_

_Hye : are you working with the government_

_Aaron : Hushhhh_

_Aaron : Go to sleep !_

  
Hyejoo laughed at their antics and send one goodnight before slipping in her bed taking the small blonde in her arms

  
The smaller snuggled deeper into the embrace...

  
-"what time is it .?" Asked Chaewon without opening her eyes in a sleepy voice

  
-"Late ..." simply answered Hyejoo closing her own eyes

-"Video games .?" Questioned the smaller one

 

-"Hmm." Hummed Hyejoo

  
Chaewon moved and looked at Hyejoo

 

-"This late ..?" She said disappointed

  
Hyejoo opened her eyes and looked at Chaewon confused

  
-"Yeah ..." she admitted

-"Seriously... you're! " said the blonde before sighing and laying down again

 

-"Do I have to remember you last time you got sick from playing all night ..." said Chaewon a little angry

  
-"But..." tried to justify Hyejoo but couldn't find a good excuse

Chaewon sighed and turned to back face Hyejoo ...

  
Hyejoo felt guilty and immediately hugged the smaller back...

  
-"Sorry, I won't do it again..." she apologized sincerely

  
The blonde didn't answer but still turned around to cuddle her girlfriend

 

 

****

**_*A week later*_ **

****

 

Hyejoo was playing again ...

  
* _drrr drrr*_

  
Her phone vibrated, she looked down at it and saw that it was Chaewon who was calling...

  
These days, Chaewon was pretty mad at Hyejoo... they're finally in Holydays but she hasn't took her in a date once... the youngest was always playing

  
Hyejoo looked frantically between her phone and her monitor...

  
The game was almost ending and they were winning...

  
She decided to finish her game first ...

 

Once she finished she look back at her phone

  
_2 miss call from 'Chae <3'_

  
She was frowning at her phone when she looked up and saw that Aaron text her ...

_Aaron : Are you good ?_

_Hye : Chaewon called me_

_Aaron : is she still mad at you ?_

_Hye : idk I didn't answered_

_Aaron : Call her back !!!_

 

  
Hyejoo sighed and prepared herself to call back ...

 

\- Chae ..?

\- _What_ !

\- You called me ..?

\- _No, I was just doing my nails ~ Of course I called you !!_

-Sorry I was -

\- _Playing video games !_

-... Yeah

  
- _Go back to play... I'm really sorry to have disturbed your game_

  
Chaewon hanged up not leaving Hyejoo time to apologize and explain...

Hyejoo was left totally petrified ... she screwed up

 

_Aaron : so ..?_

_Hye : she's really mad_

_Aaron : Go and apologized to her_

_Hye : but Idk where she's... when I called she was outside_

_Aaron : go and find her then_

_Hye : but_

_Aaron : no but ! You go_

 

With these words Hyejoo quickly said bye and leaved her apartment ...

  
She took her bike and drived around hoping to find the blonde girl ...

 

It was late now and she haven't found Chaewon

  
She was at the verge of crying... she really screwed up

 

She kept thinking on how Chaewon would break up with her for not paying enough attention to her ...

  
It's true that these days Hyejoo was spending all her time in front of her computer instead of seeing her girlfriend

  
And the last time she saw her was a week and few days ago...

It was too long for her liking now that she thinks about it...

 

  
She stopped and parked her bike deciding it would be better to look after Chaewon while walking ...

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she immediately took it out hoping that it was the smaller blonde

_Aaron : Take a coffee_

She looked at the text ... slightly disappointed

  
She took a look around her ... she's near Chaewon's house...

 

She looked behind her and saw a coffee shop ... she wasn't thinking when she went in and ordered two take out coffee

  
When she got her orders and payed for it she exited the shop and walked around...

 

She noticed the park at her left... it was where Chaewon took her when she confessed her feelings

 

  
_Aaron : you should take some fresh air ... if you see a park go there_

  
Without questioning she mindlessly walked toward the park ... she was almost giving up by now...

 

She looked around and saw the little lake... she couldn't believe her eyes when she spotted a blonde head sitting on one of the numerous bench there...

 

She made a walk toward her without getting noticed and handed the cup of coffee at the surprised small blonde ...

 

She sat next to her not liking the small distance between them

  
-"Thanks" Chaewon said quietly without looking at her

It was a chilly night and the coffee warmed her up ...

It breaks Hyejoo's heart... how could she make Chaewon sad when she promised her to always make her happy

 

-"Chaewon... I'm sorry.." said Hyejoo already feeling tears in her eyes

  
Chaewon heard her and immediately looked at Hyejoo...

  
-"No it's my fault ... I got angry at you for nothing ..." said Chaewon

  
-"I should have given you more attention instead of playing video games ..." continued Hyejoo

  
-"Hey ... I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed these days and I wanted to see you... I was just a little angry because you were playing video games that's all ... " explained Chaewon patting Hyejoo's back

  
-"I'm the one who should say sorry ... not you..." mumbled Hyejoo

 

They stayed like that a little while, sipping on their coffee

  
-"Let's go home... it's late." Said Hyejoo noticing the full moon above their heads looking down on both of them

  
-"Yeah..." agreed Chaewon

  
They stood up and Hyejoo noticed Chaewon's outfit...

She was wearing a cute white top and a red skirt ...

She was so pretty and cute ...

  
-"You were planning on going on a date..?" Asked Hyejoo

  
-"Yeah... I called you to ask if you wanted to go watch a movie..." answer Chaewon

 

Hyejoo felt even worst now ...

  
She turned around, facing the smaller one...

 

She took both of her hands in hers...

  
-"Chaewon, would you come to watch a movie tomorrow with me ..?" Asked Hyejoo seriously

  
-"I'd love too." Smiled Chaewon

  
However they stayed like this not looking elsewhere... just looking at each other

  
Hyejoo slowly leaned closed ...

  
Looking intently at Chaewon's lips ...

  
They met half way... slow and gentle

  
They kissed under the moonlight... in the empty park full of old memories...

  
It wasn't the first time they kissed but this one will forever be engraved in their minds...

 

 

 

 

 

****

**_*in a bush near the couple*_ **

****

-" _agent Seulwans ?_ " a voice asked in the talky walky

-"They're all good chief." Answered the man hiding in the bush

-" _Good, go back to the basement now_ ." Ordered the voice

-"Yes, sir "

 

 

 

 

 

__

_**  
* 1 month later*** _

 

**Hyejoo's POV**

 

 

I was on my bike, Chaewon Just behind me gripping on my waist...

  
We went to the aquarium together today...

 

Once we reached my building I let Chaewon getting down of the bike before I park it...

  
We headed toward my apartment hand in hand.

 

 

 

  
It was quite late now, Chaewon was just next to me ... I was playing and she was just watching me play

  
I managed to learn how to play while Holding Chaewon's hand...

 

-"Hye, I'm going to take a shower ... " she said giving me a small kiss on the cheek

 

-"Okay." I answered her

 

  
_Aaron : How is it with Chaewon ?_

 

  
He asked once we finished our game

 

  
_Me : Perfect now_

_Me : she likes watching us play_

_  
Aaron : Good_

_Me : how did you know there were a special event at the aquarium ..?_

_Aaron : you went there. ?_

_Me : Yeah ..?_

_Aaron : Good_

_Me : how'd you know she'd like it_

_Aaron : sources_

_Me : Do you work with the government or what...?_

_  
Aaron : HUSHHH_

_Me : But_

_Aaron : Go now, Go sleep with Chaewon it's late_

 

I said goodnight and then Chaewon came back ...

  
-"Finished..?" She ask me when she noticed that I was taking off my headphones

  
-"Yeah, let's go sleep." I said

 

We were going to my bed when I received a small text

 

  
_Aaron : take a shower !_

 

 

I looked at the messages but shrugged it off

 

We were cuddling and I kissed her all around her face, she just laughed and said it was ticklish...

 

We were in our world ...

  
I began to kiss her neck but she pushed me back...

  
-"Did you took a shower ..?" She asked me, her cheeks painted in pink and her breathing uneven

 

I ignore it and went back to kiss her but she stopped me and pushed me...

  
-"Take a shower !!" She said half amused and half serious

 

 

 

I took a quick shower and when I came back in my room I saw her sleeping already...

 

I went back to bed a little disappointed... until my phone lighten up... it was a text

 

 

_Aaron : Told you !_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ The End _ **

  
A/N : Hi there !

  
Hoped you liked this small one shot...

If you don't know yet Aaron is an orbit, his twitter is : @seulwans

If you don't follow him, which I highly doubt, go and check his Twitter.

 

You can check mine : @Mew21kilou

  
Once again I wasn't planning this one shot at all... but I will for sure update my other story don't worry

  
For some that follow my twice fic, I sadly announced that I won't continue it... I'm sorry for it

  
And If you don't know, my on going Loona fic is :  
1 odd/ Enden 3

I also made a poll to decide what story should I post first from my draft so be sure to vote ..!

 

I haven't planned any other one-shots but you can request them on my twitter and I see what I'll do.

  
(Once again I'm sorry for messing with you Aaron and I hoped you liked.)

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.  
Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

  
Mew21

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.The 


End file.
